


Until You Turn to Dust

by kittycurls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycurls/pseuds/kittycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everybody needs a friend<br/>Who will love you in the end<br/>Can you be somebody they can trust?"</p><p>This piece is inspired by the song Creation by The Pierces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Turn to Dust

Castiel always enjoyed going around to different heavens. He found himself at peace being around the things that had brought someone joy. Their was one heaven he kept avoiding. It brought up too many bad memories. Yet, on this day he had to go visit. 

A tall man in a plaid shirt, silently sat on the hood of the Impala. He looked off as the sun was setting over the lake. 

“He’s dying, Sam.” Cas’s stern voice broke the still silence. Sam walked over to him and hugged his long lost friend. Cas was reluctant to hug back, but then found himself holding on to the tall brunette man tightly. “I don’t know what to do.” He spoke into Sam’s shoulder. 

Sam broke from the hug and ran a hand through his brown hair. “I don’t know, man. I think you should see him. He should hear it from you.” 

“No.” Cas looked down at his shoes. “I can’t do that. He is still mad about what happened.” 

A German Shepard came up from behind Sam with a stick in his mouth. He grabbed the stick and tossed it off somewhere. The dog followed, tail waving wildly in the air. “I’m not mad about what happened. There was no way you could have saved me. Dean knows that.” 

Cas shifted, watching the dog search for the stick in the tall grass. 

“Dude.” He clapped his hand on the angel’s shoulder. “He really cares about you. He wouldn’t still be mad. It was years ago. Just go to him, seriously.” Sam sighed. 

Cas opened his mouth to speak but Sam cut him off. “Even if he doesn’t know it, he needs you.” 

Cas squinted. He always did that when he was confused. Kinda like a dog that tilts his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen the way he looked at you.” Sam paused and smiled. “Just go to him and bring him back here.” 

The angel half smiled, then disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had no problem finding Dean. He knew that for years now he had been trying to hide in plain sight. New York City was just the place for that. A place with plenty of hustle and bustle, as well as plenty of monsters he could hunt in his spare time. 

Finding where Dean was staying was even easier. He still went for the first hotel listed in the phonebook. In all of New York, he still ended up in the tackiest place to stay. 

Cas waited in room 83 for Dean to come back. He looked around seeing that Dean never unpacked his things. All his flannels and knifes were all still packed up in his military grade duffle bag.

The lock on the door clicked a few times. Light poured into the room from the hall.

“Hello Dean.” Cas called as he saw the silhouette of his old friend. 

“Cas?” Dean’s voice only became more gruff with age. He reached for the light switch. “What the hell are you doing here?” The smell of whiskey filled the room, which wasn’t new.

The angel hadn’t aged at all since they two last met. Dean, however, showed age in his graying hair. His age was also seen in how he groaned in pain as he sat down on the low bed. Cas saw lots of fresh wounds and bruises on his old friend’s now wrinkled face. 

“You know why I’m here.”

“Yeah, well if you aren’t selling Girl Scout cookies, get out.”

“No, Dean. Not this time.”

The room fell silent. Dean looked into Cas's bright blue eyes. “How is he?” He almost whispered but it didn’t cover up the crack in his voice. 

Cas sat next to his friend and saw a single tear fall from his green eye. “Sam is waiting for you.”

Dean’s lower lip trembled and he looked as if he were about to sob, but he held himself together. “Both of you know that I’m not going there.”

“Dean, you’re dying. You can’t fight it anymore.” 

“I know, Cas. I’ve died a thousand times already. I’m an expert at it now.” He sighed deeply. “But if this is the last time, I’m not ready to go back to Hell.”

Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. “You’re not going to Hell.”

He looked up at his friend. “Even after everything I’ve been through? I don’t deserve that.”

Cas looked at his friend’s face and saw years of self-hate in his old eyes. This man really didn’t think that he was good enough to meet his brother in Heaven. He loved him too much to watch him self loath in his final moments. 

The angel cupped Dean’s face in his hands. “You deserve this and so much more. I’ve seen you save lives time after time. You would laugh. And you would drink, and you would fight and die. And you would give yourself to protect everyone you loved.” Cas paused, choosing his next words carefully. “You made me believe in love. Now I just want you to walk into Heaven with me and finally see that you are loved even if you don’t think you deserve it.”

Cas barely finished his sentence before he felt Dean’s soft pink lips on his. It was saltier than he always thought it would be. That could have been because Dean had been crying. 

Dean pulled away and saw Cas’s confusion. “I’m sorry. It was just something I had always wanted to do.” 

If celestial beings could blush, his cheeks would be glowing bright red. “I’ve also wanted that for a long time.” 

Then Dean smiled for the first time since he had lost his brother. 

“I think I’m ready now.” Dean grabbed Cas's hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean and Cas walk hand and hand toward the Impala. There, standing in front of it, was a tall man with long hair and a beer in each hand. One for himself and the other for his brother. 

“Welcome back, Dean.”

“It’s good to see you, Sammy.”


End file.
